


Pup

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Summary: They came into the store looking for a new dog, the three of you came out with so much more.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Pup

The bell dinged softly alerting you to the presence of a customer.  
“Two seconds please.” You called, leaning down and grabbing the small pup off the table along with her feeding syringe. Walking into the front of the store you smiled at the two men standing nervously before you. “Hi, how can I help you today?”  
“We’re looking to adopt a new pet. Preferably a dog but we really don’t mind as long as we fall in love with them.” The brunette with long hair told you.  
“Great.” You chirped, smiling at the two. Shifting your hold on the small puppy, you raised a section of the counter for the men. “Come on through.”  
The two came through and once you closed the counter you showed them to the back room.  
“So, why don’t I give you two some time to look around and see who piques your interest?” You suggested, making the two smile.  
“Thank you, doll.” The blonde said.  
“Of course. Give me a shout if you find anyone.” You said before moving back to the feeding station. “Are finished with Maeve?” You asked as the pup stopped suckling fake nipple. “Alright let’s get you weighed.” You said, placing the Labrador on the scale.  
“Can I ask what you’re doing?” The brunette asked, coming to sand next to you.  
“I’m trying to make sure this little girl is growing up like she’s supposed to.” You told him, trying to keep the squirming puppy still. “Would mind watching her for a second?” You asked. “I need to get another sheet from the office.”  
“No, I don’t mind.” He said, picking the pup off the scales. “Hey there little girl.” He cooed, making you smile before you quickly went into the office. It took you a little to find the needed sheet in the clutter of the office, but you finally found it under the desk.  
“Who the hell would put this under the desk?” You grumbled before moving back into the show room. “Sorry that took so long the boss before me left the office a mess and I haven’t had time to organise it.” You apologised and smiled at the two who were talking to the puppy.  
“It’s no problem doll.” The blonde told you, giving you a smile.  
“So, did you two find anyone your interested in?” You asked, taking the dog back from the brunette.  
“Actually, we both really like that little one.” The brunette told you, pointing to the dozing dog in your arms.  
“I’m sorry guys, but she’s not available for adoption now. She’s only a couple weeks old and she still needs round the clock care.” You told them and they gave you disappointed looks.  
“Oh, that’s a shame.” The blonde said.  
“Ok, I can fix this.” You said, putting the dog back in her blanketed crate. “She’s about three weeks now so she’ll be ready for adoption in about six weeks. Why don’t you two give me your names and I number I can reach you both and when she’s ready, you can both take her?” You suggested making the two grin.  
“That sounds perfect, doll. Do you have anything for us to write on?”  
“Here.” You said unlocking your phone and handing it to the brunette.  
“We haven’t introduced ourselves. I’m Steve Rogers and this is my partner Bucky.” Steve said, reaching out a hand for you.  
“Y/N L/N.” You introduced, shaking his hand. “I knew you looked familiar. I’m just very distracted.” You commented as Bucky handed you back your phone. “Alright, all set. I’ll let you boys know of any updates.”  
“Thank you doll.” Bucky said. “It means a lot.”  
“It’s not a drama.” You told him with a smile. “I’ll see you two soon.”

It turns out you didn’t have to wait long before you saw the two Avengers again. They came into the shop again two days later and then a few days after that. In fact, they made it a point to come into the store at least twice a week.  
“Wait so you actually jumped out of a plane?” You asked, raising an eyebrow at the man. It had been four weeks since the two of initially come in and the three of you were currently sitting in the puppy pen. Maeve was sitting on Steve’s lap while you and Bucky played with the crawling pups.  
“Without a parachute.” Bucky added, making your jaw drop in surprise.  
“Do you have no regard for broken bone?” You asked Steve. Bucky burst out in loud laughs as Steve sighed.  
“I’m a super-soldier. I heal very easily, and I didn’t even break anything.” Steve defended himself.  
“That time.” Bucky grumbled.  
“That time? Have you done it more than once?” You asked, making Steve look down in shame. Before Steve could answer your phone began ringing. You grabbed it quickly before the noise could freak out the animals and sighed at the name. “I’ll be right back.” You told the two before moving into the office.  
“What took you so long?” The voice on the other end demanded.  
“I thought I told you not to call me again.” You snapped. “How did you even get this number?”  
“Baby girl, you should know by now you’re mine.” He chuckled. “Now, baby girl, why don’t you tell me where you are, and I can pick you up for dinner?”  
“Peter, I don’t know how many times I can say this but fuck off. Don’t ever call me again and if I ever see you again, I will call the police.” You snapped and hung up the phone. You let out a deep breath before plastering on a smile and walking back into the room with Steve and Bucky.  
“Who was that, doll?” Bucky asked as you sat back next to him.  
“Just an idiot.” You said, picking up a seven-week-old chihuahua. “No-one worth the time.” You added. “Now, Steve, back to the conversation before. How many times have you jumped out of a plane without a parachute?”  
“You know what? I just remembered something I want to live, and I have the feeling Bucky will kill me if I say anything.” Steve said, making you laugh.  
“You’re right I would. And then I’d bring you back to smack you.” Bucky said with a mock serious expression, making you laugh again.  
“You two are too much sometimes.” You said with a grin and shook your head. “Do you two want some coffee?” You asked, going to stand.  
“No, you sit, I’ve got it.” Steve said, placing Maeve on Bucky’s lap and then standing.  
“Are you sure Steve? Because I can make it.” You told him, watching as he moved to the pen door.  
“You did it last time. It’s my turn.” Steve told you before moving into the office, you sat back down next to Bucky and immediately had a pair of cocker-spaniels sat on your lap.  
“You’re really good with animals.” Bucky commented, watching as you played with the canines. “They all seem to love you.”  
“Well I love them. I’ve always connected with animals more than humans.” You told him.  
“Not really a people person either, doll?” Bucky asked, making you shake your head.  
“Not really no. I’ve never really bonded well with people, but with animals it’s always been the opposite.” You said, smiling as the two dogs in your lap began play fighting.  
“I’m not really a people person either.” Bucky said. “I prefer staying in, but Steve is such a people person, I think e’s always been a people person.”  
“Actually, I’ve always liked people, but they didn’t like me.” Steve announced, coming back into the room balancing three cups in his hands.  
“What idiots they must’ve been.” You said, opening the pen for him. Taking your cup from you noted he made it perfectly. “Holy shit Steve. How is this better than when I make it?”  
“Because Steve is good at everything.” Bucky said, taking his mug and kissing the blonde. The three of you sat together for the rest of the day, drinking coffee and sharing stories until they had to go.  
As the boys left and you were closing up for the day, you couldn’t help but shake your head.  
“Get a grip Y/N. They’re gay, they’re together. You can’t have them.” You sighed before laying your head on the desk.

“No Buck, don’t let him take that dog to any vet in this city.” You said, holding the phone between your shoulder and ear. You had just fed the last of the litter of kittens someone had brought in last week and were attempting to get them to use the bathroom while you spoke to Bucky. “It’s not worth his money or time, tell him he can bring the dog here and I’ll give him a free once over.”  
“Are you sure doll?” Bucky asked.  
“Yes, every vet in this city is an asshole and will make you wait ten years before they actually get to you. Just bring your friend and his dog in and I’ll check him over.” You promised, weighing the kitten and smiling.  
“Thanks doll. I’ll let Clint know and we’ll be there shortly.” Bucky said before hanging up. You placed the phone down and moved over to the incubator and placed the kitten inside.  
“There you go Aragog.” You cooed as he crawled over to his siblings. The bell sounded out front making you smile as you closed the incubator. “That was fast.” You said, walking into the front room. You stopped dead in the doorway at the man before you.  
“Hey baby girl.”  
Peter. He’d seemed very nice when you met him eight months ago but the longer you were around him, the more of his true colours you saw. He was rude, enjoyed putting you and other people down and on the odd occasion could be very violent to you and others.  
The second you realized who he really was you got out the hell out of dodge. You moved into another part of the city, changed your number and blocked him in every way, shape and form.  
“How the hell did you find me?” You snapped, crossing your arms and glaring at the man.  
“Baby girl, how many times do I have to say this? You’re mine, I’ll always find you.” Peter said, coming closer to you.  
“Get the fuck out of here, Peter.” You demanded, pulling your phone out of your pocket. Before you could do anymore Peter had jumped over the counter and pushed you against the wall.  
“What are you going to do with that, Y/N?” he questioned mockingly. He held both your wrists in one of his hands and squeezed them until it hurt and you dropped the phone.  
“Get the fuck off me, Peter.” You snarled, bringing your knee up to meet his groin. You moved away from the wall, attempting to move away from him only for Peter to grab you by the arm and pull your body into his.  
“Why do you always make everything so complicated?” Peter questioned, holding onto you tightly. “C’mon darling, you know your life has no meaning without me in it.”  
“You are a fucking piece of shit, Peter.” You snapped, attempting to shove him away. “You an abusive asshole and I want nothing to do with you, get the fuck out of my store or else.” You threatened.  
“Or else what?” He asked. Before you could reply he bell dinged again and this time Steve, Bucky and Clint walked in. Seeing Peter was distracted, you pushed yourself away from Peter and grabbed your phone from the ground.  
“Is everything okay, doll?” Steve asked, looking at you concerned. You let out a shaky breath and nodded.  
“I’m fine. Peter was just leaving.” You said, narrowing your eyes at the bastard. Peter was still staring at the three Avengers before him nervously.  
“Fine, but I’ll see you soon.” He vowed, looking directly at you. You gritted your teeth as he left the store before plastering a smile onto your face.  
“Hi! You must be Clint. Come on through you to the back. Steve, Buck, can you show him to the examination table. I’m right behind you.” You said, lifting part of the counter for them to come through.  
Bucky walked behind the other two and the dog and stopped to look at you.  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” Bucky asked. “Who was that?”  
“It was no-one.” You told him, giving what you hoped was a reassuring smile. “And it was nothing. I’m fine.” You said. The two of you followed after the two men who already had Clint’s dog on the table. “Hi, I’m Y/N.” You said, reaching a hand out to Clint.  
Clint shook your hand and gave you a smile. “Clint, but these two probably told you that.”  
“And who do we have here?” You asked, reaching down to pet the one eyed dog.  
“This is Lucky.” Clint introduced. “I’m worried he might be ill.”  
“Alright, let me set a few things up and see if I can help you.” You said. You quickly grabbed what you needed and began to check the dog over. It was a simple infection, but you gave Clint a prescription for an antibiotic and assured him Lucky would be just fine.  
Clint thanked you graciously, took the antibiotic, thanked you again and left. Steve and Bucky decided they were going to stay for the rest of the day.  
“You two can grab Maeve and head over to the pen. I’m just going to the office for a minute, I need to fill in some paperwork.” You said, before hurrying into the office. You shut the door behind you and slid to the floor.  
You let out a few shaky breaths, attempting to keep the sobs at bay. It was only when your phone beeped and you saw a new message from Peter that the dam broke.  
“Y/N? Y/N, can you open the door for me?” Steve asked, rapping on the door. “Please Y/N.”  
“Just a minute.” You said, hurriedly wiping the tears off your face. You took a few deep breaths before opening the door to see both men standing before you.  
“Doll, what happened?” Bucky asked, coming into the office and crossing his arms as he stared at you. You looked between both men and sighed knowing they wouldn’t leave this alone.  
You directed them both to the couch and told them the whole story. Both men became angry as you told them what Peter had done to you and promised to help you try and get a restraining order.  
After explaining the story, you quickly cleaned yourself up and the three of you moved into the puppy pen. Where you stayed, drinking coffee and talking about happier, non-sensical, things until you had to close up.  
“Hey doll, can we ask you something?” Steve asked as the three of you stood in the front room.  
“Yeah shoot.” You said, giving him a smile.  
“Would you, uh, would you maybe, I don’t know, want to see us outside this store?” Steve stammered, making Bucky shake his head at the man.  
“He means, would you like to go on a date with us?” Bucky corrected.  
“Aren’t you both gay though?” You asked, heart beating quickly. Could this actually be happening?  
“We’re Bi.” Steve said. “And we’d really like to take you out.”  
“In that case, I’d love to go out with you both.” You smiled giddily.  
“Great!” Bucky said with a grin. “How about we text you about it tonight and we work out a day?”  
“Sounds great.” You replied. The two left, not without giving you a peck on the cheek, and you retreated into the back room and picked Maeve up with a large smile.  
“I’m so glad they picked you little girl.” You cooed, kissing her soft cheek.

“Hey sweetheart.” Bucky said, coming into your office with a tray of coffees. “Your favourite husband’s here.” He added with a smirk. You looked up from your paperwork and smiled.  
“Hey honey.” You greeted, kissing his cheek and taking a coffee from the tray. “Where’s our other husband?” You asked before taking a sip of the hot beverage.  
“Here.” Steve announced, coming in with a four-year-old Maeve next to him.  
“Hi darling.” You said, walking over to him and kissing him. “Hi sweetie.” You cooed, kneeling down to hug the dog. “What are you three doing here?” You asked the men.  
“Do we need a reason to stop by and see the woman we love?” Bucky asked, standing behind you and wrapping his arms around your waist.  
“No you don’t, but the last time you said that, you broke stove.” You said, smirking at the brunette.  
“To be fair that was my fault.” Steve admitted, taking Maeve off her leech. “But this time there is no ulterior motive. We got bored at home and wanted to see you.”  
“And maybe see the new dogs you got yesterday.” Bucky added. You shook your head at the man who leaned down to kiss you. “But mainly because we love you.”  
“I love you both too.” You said as you pulled apart. “And yes, you can play with the new dogs.” You added and with that Bucky was off. You and Steve smiled at Bucky’s retreating figure.  
“He’s going to try and take home a new dog, isn’t he?” Steve asked, wrapping an arm around your waist.  
“Probably.” You said as the two of you, plus Maeve, followed after Bucky.  
If the man actually did bond with a dog ad wanted to take them home, it was very likely neither you nor Steve would object. After all it was the pooch next to you that brought the three of you together.


End file.
